1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and methods for prompting patient, and more specifically, to systems and methods for prompting patient to control patient movement.
2. Background of the Invention
Computed tomography is an imaging technique that has been widely used in the medical field. In a procedure for computed tomography, an x-ray source and a detector apparatus are positioned on opposite sides of a portion of a patient under examination. The x-ray source generates and directs a x-ray beam towards the patient, while the detector apparatus measures the x-ray absorption at a plurality of transmission paths defined by the x-ray beam during the process. The detector apparatus produces a voltage proportional to the intensity of incident x-rays, and the voltage is read and digitized for subsequent processing in a computer. By taking a plurality of readings from multiple angles around the patient, relatively massive amounts of data are thus accumulated. The accumulated data are then analyzed and processed for reconstruction of a matrix (visual or otherwise), which constitutes a depiction of a density function of a volume of the bodily region being examined. By considering one or more sections in the volume, a skilled diagnostician can often diagnose various bodily ailments such as tumors, blood clots, etc.
Computed tomography has found its principal application to examination of bodily structures or the like which are in a relatively stationary condition. However, currently available computed tomographic apparatus may not be able to generate tomographic images with sufficient quality or accuracy due to physiological movement of a patient. For example, beating of a human heart and breathing have been known to cause degradation of quality in CT images. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,201 issued to Hounsfield, describes a system that compensates for a blurring of a radiograph due to heart motions by collecting image data of a patient at different angles while monitoring the patient's heart. The image data and the heart motion data are then correlated in a computer, and image data that was obtained when the heart's motion exceeded a threshold level is rejected. However, such method does not generate desirable CT images for a portion of a cardiac cycle when the heart's motion exceeds the threshold level.
Degradation of quality of CT images due to patient's breathing is more difficult to address than that associated with heart motion. Patients' breathing poses a unique problem to CT imaging that is different from heart motion. This is because the pattern and the period of a patient's breathing cycle is generally less consistent when compared to those of the patient's cardiac cycle. As such, while a particular phase of a cardiac cycle may be predicted with sufficient accuracy, a particular phase of a breathing cycle may not be as easily predicted or determined.
Furthermore, there has been an increased desire to visualize organ motion by viewing a sequence of CT images as a movie sequence. However, collecting a large quantity of CT image data sufficient for forming a video while considering breathing motion may take a much longer time. This may cause a patient who is confined within a gantry opening to feel uncomfortable and subject the patient to excessive radiation.
To reduce durations of CT image acquisition procedures, patient prompting techniques have been used to control patients' breathing during CT procedures. Such techniques involve sending an audio signal to instruct a patient to inhale, exhale, or hold breath. However, successful implementation of such techniques requires the audio signal be provided to the patient in a timely manner. If the signal is provided too early, the patient may perform a required physiological movement earlier than expected. On the other hand, if the signal is provided too late, the patient may not be able to perform the required physiological movement in time to meet the procedure's requirement. Also, different patients may have different reaction times—i.e., some patients may react faster in response to the audio signal, while others may react slower in response to the audio signal. As such, existing techniques for prompting a patient are difficult to implement, and may not provide satisfactory results due to different patients' reaction time.
For the foregoing, it would be desirable to have an improved method and system for prompting a patient in a medical procedure.